


Richie's Name

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Name-Calling, Names, Pet Names, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eddie calls Richie a name.Oneshot/drabble





	Richie's Name

Richie had taken Eddie’s inhaler. As if he didn’t even care if Eddie had an asthma attack and died! A panic attack was more like it with how he was feeling right now. He just liked to have it with him. Anyway. Eddie was trying to get it back just the same.

“C’mon, Richie, give it back.” Eddie crossed his arms.

Richie smirked in turn and held the inhaler high over his head. Lucky for him and unlucky for Eddie: Richie was taller. “First you gotta say my name.”

“Okay, Big Daddy, now give i—“

Richie stopped. He dropped the inhaler.

“…my name is Richard.”

Eddie blushed. What the fuck.


End file.
